FF7  The End
by MatthewPicton
Summary: What ever happened to the World? Writer's block project please r


The man's hood obscured most of his face in shadow, except for blonde hair protruding from this head. He was sat atop a cliff, staring down at the super-structure known as Midgar.

A Buster sword lay beside the man's left hand, rusted and war-lorn.

bzzzzt

"Huh?" The man murmered, standing and lifting the blade.

bzZzt

He took a step back, grinding his right foot into the ground behind him, achieving that little bit of extra grip.

BzZzT

He spotted a light, far off to his left, so he swirled his body around,

BZZ-SKREEEE

He took defensive positions as the light reered up to his face, and then screeched to a halt. As his eyes drifted back into focus, he recognised the man on the bike. The man in the Red Cape.

"Don't do that, you know I'm on edge." Said the Hooded Man.

"Heh" The Caped man chuckled. "You shouldn't be so easily startled, by allies."

"Well, you pretty much snuck up on me! Why did you want to meet me here?"

And the Caped man's expression dropped into a solemn stare.

"Our search is over, we've found him."

And the Hooded Man dropped his sword, then to his knees, then to his elbows.

"I understand, this is an emotional moment for you, but this is your calling. This is it, then your free."

The Hooded Man resumed his position, head in hands, hands to the ground.

"My friend, it is the last son of the One-Winged Angel." And he paused, just long enough. "Sephiroth."

"Don't you think I know that, Valentine? Why does this fall to me?" The Hooded Man screamed from his palms.

"You know why. Because everyone else, has gone back to the lifestream."

The Hooded Man walked the path, leading to the Fort Condor.

"It's been a long time since I was last here. I wonder how Nanaki is doing." He said to himself, deep in thought. the walk from Midgar to Condor was rather expansive.

Stepping up those stone steps, he felt all his old adventures travelling the world on his shoulders, but once hes climbed the top step, he felt the stir of trouble, and knew something had gone wrong. Running, panting, sweating, he made his way into the fort, to find...

Nothing. Nobody. He ran to the guards post, and saw the same, nothing.

"What the hell is going on?"

If he had only looked down, he would have seen the bodies of innocents piled to window height, with a Masamune blade piercing through the centre like some sort of sick kebab, meant for his eyes only.

"I've been trying to find you, for so long," Came the voice, almost floating out of the shadows. "I almost gave up hope, but it's good to see that you're always up for a challenge."

"I'm not here for the challenge, I'm here for freedom!" The Hooded Man screamed back, Buster Sword reared, ready to attack.

"You want to fight? Then we shall fight." And a burst of FIRE-3 Magic burst from the sky, followed by the One-Winged Angel, Silver hair flowing down to his hips, Masamune raised ready to attack.

And the Hooded Man dodged, and jumped, up towards the Angel, and up towards...

(B)"Father? Is that you?" The world was black, and it felt like his thoughts were saying the words, not his tongue or his mouth.

"Father!"

"I-"

"Who's there!" The Hooded Man interupted.

"I- Want you to-"

"DAD!"

"See Something- This- Is Our LifeStream-"

And colour fell into His mind. He watched generations and generations of family flash before his eyes, Buster Sword in hand all the way, until finally, the memories slowed, and one image stuck in his mind.

Cloud Strife. The destroyer of Sephiroth.

And with the power of Cloud in his veins, and his sword, Wolke removed his hood and stared the Angel in the eyes.

"You!" He shouted in his mind. Somehow, he knew the Angel could hear him. "Great Destroyer! He who sees nothing as sacred! I have seen the pain and suffering you have caused. I have felt every emotion of fear and loathing you have spread over the last 500 years, and it has made me sick. Sick to think that everybody let you get away with it! What is it they say? A threat, big or small, is still a threat? I'm going to end this tonight, and this will be the end!"

And with that, he plunged the blade into the Angel, deeper, and deeper, until finally the Angel slumped over Wolke, and whispered in his ear, "Thank You." before he dissolved into the air.

"Nanaki, he's dead, let them know." Said the voice of the Hooded Man, far off in the distance.

The Flame dog turned on his heels and headed straight for the cliff overlooking Midgar, with his 2 sons in tow. Radiply the cliff face approaced, and Nanaki slowed his pace, coming to a slightly skidding halt. Then, after a brief moment of thought, he looked up into the air, and howled, letting the world know, that they were finally safe.

Ok I wrote this to get over my writers block, but still, please let me know what you think :)

And obviously, I don't own anyone in this fic, except Wolke, kinda. 


End file.
